High School Memories : Friendship and Love
by Auttle Leaf
Summary: Sasori paham gadis itu, Sakura, menjauhinya dan menjadikannya rival karena tak ingin kalah dengannya. Tapi untuk saat ini, dengan setulus-tulusnya ia tak ingin gadis itu menganggapnya seperti itu. Sasori menarik nafas. "Kalau semester ini kau peringkat satu umum, apa kau mau menghilangkan kata 'saingan' itu? Dan menjadi temanku. Seperti orang lain?"
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School Memories : Friendship & Love ********Auttle Leaf**

**Warning : Don't Like Don't Read**

**- PART ONE -**

* * *

_ TAP_

_TAP_

_TAP_

Derap langkah Haruno Sakura terdengar menggema di koridor sekolah yang telah sepi sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Gadis berambut merah muda itu terlihat kepayahan membawa buku-buku dan beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya. Ia menebar pandangan, berharap masih ada seseorang yang masih tersisa di sana untuk membantunya. Namun sepertinya tak ada siapapun di tempat itu.

Ia baru saja selesai rapat OSIS dan harus membawa semua tugas-tugas beserta proposal yang harus ia periksa lagi setelah sampai di rumah. Ia berani bertaruh kalau malam ini tidak tidur karena menyelesaikan semua itu. Ya, paling tidak ia harus rela melakukannya sebagai salah satu pengurus OSIS di sana. Lagi pula ini adalah pengabdian terakhirnya sebelum masa jabatannya habis dan harus digantikan oleh pengurus-pengurus baru nantinya. Belum lagi saat rapat tadi ia sempat kesal atas kerja pengurus OSIS lainnya yang kurang memuaskan. Ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini, semuanya.

_BEEP_

Sakura merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku bajunya. Dan sekarang ia benar benar bingung bagaimana cara mengambil benda itu dengan tangannya yang penuh dengan buku dan kertas.

"Ah, siapa saja, bantu aku!" Omelnya sendiri sambil menoleh ke sekitarnya. Tapi nampaknya tak ada satupun orang di sana.

Dengan hati-hati ia berusaha memindahkan buku buku dari tangan kanannya ke atas tumpukan kertas di tangan kirinya agar ia dapat mengambil ponselnya yang terus bergetar.

"Butuh bantuan?"

"Ah!" Pekik Sakura tertahan.

Suara berat yang tiba-tiba itu sukses membuatnya terkejut dan menjatuhkan benda benda di tangannya. Dengan sebal ia berbalik ke belakang dan mendapati seorang laki laki bertubuh tinggi berdiri dua meter di belakangnya

"Kau lagi?" Sekarang wajah gadis cantik itu semakin kusut dari sebelumnya "Ini sudah ratusan kali kau membuatku terkejut. Sepertinya kau berniat membunuhku"

"Kau berlebihan. Aku hanya berbaik hati menawarkan bantuan. Dan apa untungnya membunuhmu?" Ujar laki laki berambut merah itu dengan nada datar sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Agar kau tidak mempunyai saingan berat sepertiku lagi di sekolah." Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya keras "Lagipula tidakkah kau berpikir betapa terkejutnya aku saat kau berbicara di tempat sepi seperti ini? Padahal sedari tadi tak ada seorangpun disini. Kau seperti hantu, Akasuna Sasori!" Ia berbalik dan memungut buku bukunya yang berserakan di lantai.

Sementara Sasori hanya tersenyum kecil. Tak ada gunanya membalas ucapan gadis berisik di hadapannya ini. Apapun yang ia katakan, gadis itu pasti tetap keras kepala seperti biasanya.

Sasori melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sakura yang sibuk merapikan kertasnya "Tidakkah kau membutuhkan bantuanku, Sakura?"

"Hei, aku bisa sendiri. Tak usah berpura-pura baik. Kembalikan kertas itu, Akasuna." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya meminta tumpukan kertas yang ada di tangan laki-laki itu.

Sasori menatap gadis itu dan memberikan kertasnya kemudian menunjukkan senyumannya yang sukses membuat jantung Sakura berdetak tak karuan walau hanya sebentar.

"Jangan sering-sering tersenyum seperti itu. Aku tahu itu senyuman palsu. Kau hanya mau mengerjaiku." Sakura menarik cepat-cepat kertasnya dan berusaha bersikap dingin di hadapan Sasori.

Harus ia akui laki-laki itu memang tampan. Ya, setidaknya itulah yang juga di katakan seluruh gadis-gadis di sekolahnya. Tapi tetap saja, Sasori adalah saingannya di sekolah. Laki-laki itu selalu mengalahkannya dalam prestasi, sementara ia kedua setelahnya. Itu membuat Sakura kesal dan menjadikan Sasori rival.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Sejak rapat OSIS tadi sampai sekarang alismu berkerut terus. Kau terlihat seperti wanita tua."

"Apa?!" Gadis itu menatap Sasori seolah olah akan menelannya sekarang juga.

Sasori hanya terkekeh pelan dan berjalan mendahului Sakura yang terlihat sangat sebal.

"Terkutuklah kau, Akasuna Sasori!" Hana masih bisa mendengar suara tawa mengejek dari Sasori meski laki laki itu sudah jauh di depannya.

.

.

.

"Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Teguran Ino membuat Sakura tersentak.

"Oh, Kau." Ia berdecak. "Banyak sekali, Ino. Banyak."

"Program OSIS lagi? Oh, bukankah kalian sedang menyiapkan acara ulang tahun sekolah?"

"Hm." Sakura mengusap rambutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Dan itu membuatku kurang fokus pada pelajaran."

"Aku tahu. Pasti sulit membagi waktu." Ino menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi dan melipat tangannya di dada "Oh," Ia teringat sesuatu. "Sakura, sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Kau pasti masih lama tinggal di sekolah usai jam pelajaran. Aku tidak bisa menunggumu. Aku harus pulang cepat. Kau tahu? Ibuku sakit. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya sendirian di rumah."

"Ayahmu?"

"Oh sudahlah, jangan mengingatkanku pada pria tua menyebalkan itu." Seketika raut wajah Ino menahan amarah. "Ia takkan pulang meskipun kami sampai mati menunggunya. Cih, benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab." Kini ia memalingkan wajahnya menatap aliran air hujan yang mengalir di kaca.

"Hei, hei. Apa yang kau katakan? Di ayahmu, bagaimanapun juga."

"Terserah. Tapi aku tak menganggapnya begitu."

"Kau itu keras kepala sekali meski sudah berkali-kali ku beri tahu" Sakura membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja dan menutup mata saat Ino mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

Lima menit yang lalu bel istirahat berbunyi namun sepertinya Sakura enggan ke kantin meski harus ia akui perutnya sedari tadi berbunyi meminta diisi. Ia tak peduli. Yang ia inginkan adalah istirahat dan menenangkan pikirannya setelah semalaman lembur dan pagi ini otaknya dipaksa memahami mata pelajaran yang membuatnya semakin pusing. Belum lagi pulang sekolah nanti masih banyak hal yang harus ia urus untuk mempersiapkan acara sekolah. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat kepalanya nyaris pecah.

Sebenarnya ia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan semua kesibukan-kesibukan gilanya itu. Hanya saja kali ini terasa berbeda. Lebih berat. Apalagi harus buru-buru menyelesaikan program-program kerja sebelum pengurus-pengurus OSIS berikutnya menggantikan mereka.

"Teh hangat itu mungkin bisa sedikit membantu." Suara berat itu sontak membuat Sakura terkejut. Kini Sasori memberikannya kaleng minuman dan duduk di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Sakura melihat sekelilingnya "M-mana Ino? Barusan dia duduk di sebelahku. Dan kau.. kenapa bisa berada di sini?"

"Minumlah." Sasori menunjuk dengan dagunya minuman yang tadi ia sodorkan diatas meja tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Oh," Sakura menghela nafas keras. "aku lupa kalau kau itu hantu." Ia membuka kaleng minuman dari Sasori. "Jadi dimanapun kau bisa muncul." Ia meneguk minumannya hingga tersisa setengah. Harus ia akui setidaknya cairan teh hangat itu sedikit membuatnya lebih baik.

"Selama pelajaran berlangsung tadi aku melihatmu tidak fokus. Kau bahkan tidak mencatat. Kalau begitu saja malas, bagaimana bisa jadi sainganku, hm?" Sasori terkekeh pelan saat melihat buku di atas meja Sakura kosong tanpa coretan sedikitpun. "Untukmu." Ia meletakkan buku catatan bersampul cokelat diatas meja. "Catat dan pelajari itu. Aku tidak mau bersaing dengan orang bodoh."

Sakura mengangkat alis. "Kau bersikap baik padaku? Apa yang kau rencanakan, Sasori?" Ia menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Tidak ada. Bukankan aku memang orang yang baik? Hanya kau saja yang selalu berprasangka buruk." Ia meminum kopi dari kaleng minumannya.

"Dasar pembohong." Sakura mencibir.

"Lagi pula kau itu lemah sekali. Baru sibuk sedikit saja sudah seperti orang frustasi." Sasori tersenyum mengejek.

"Coba saja kau berada di posisiku, bodoh!" Sakura menatap Sasori sebal.

"Jangan lupa, kalau aku juga pengurus OSIS. Bahkan jabatanku lebih tinggi darimu. Tugasku tentu lebih berat. Tapi aku masih bisa membagi waktu. Kau saja yang berlebihan."

Sakura terdiam. Ia tak berniat membalas ucapan Sasori yang memang benar adanya.

.

.

.

"Kau ingat foto itu, Sakura?" Ibunya menuangkan air putih di gelas Sakura, sementara gadis itu tampak mengamati foto yang diberikan ibunya." Ibu menemukannya terselip diantara buku-buku sewaktu membersihkan gudang tadi pagi."

"Emmm" Gumam Sakura dengan alis berkerut. Berusaha mengingat. Mulutnya sedang penuh dengan makanan dan membuat pipinya menggembung "Ah!" Ia tiba-tiba teringat, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersedak.

"Minum airmu! Sudah ibu bilang jangan bicara kalau sedang mengunyah." Omel ibunya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung putri satu satunya itu.

Dengan susah payah Sakura menelan makanan di mulutnya. "Aku ingat sekarang, Bu" Ujarnya setelah makanan di mulutnya habis tertelan. "Ini foto waktu umurku tujuh tahun. Ah.. waktu liburan ke rumah paman, kita sempat mampir ke kebun strawberry bersama. Aku benar kan?"

Ibunya mengangguk. "Untungnya kau ingat. Kau bahkan lebih sering lupa dari pada ibu. Seperti wanita tua saja" Ia mengacak rambut putrinya sambil tertawa.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. _'Wanita tua?'_ Bukankah itu hal yang sama yang pernah Sasori katakan? Kenapa ibunya juga mengatakan itu?

"Ibu! Aku bukan wanita tua. Ish…" Protesnya sambil meraih tasnya diatas meja makan. "Ingat, umurku masih tujuh belas tahun." Ia beranjak dari kursinya. "Aku pergi dulu. Ada rapat siang ini."

"Sakura, habiskan makananmu! Air putihmu juga! Kau harus banyak minum." Ibunya menggeleng "Baru saja anak itu pulang, sekarang pergi lagi."

.

.

.

Sasori memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku jaket hitam tebalnya. Hari ini hujan meski tak deras namun suhunya cukup rendah dan membuatnya menggigil. Ia mempercepat langkahnya masuk ke dalam gedung sekolahnya yang tampak sepi dan buru buru menaiki tangga.

"Dingin sekali!" Omel seorang gadis di teras sekolah sambil menutup payung putihnya. Ia sepertinya baru saja sampai.

Suara itu cukup familiar di telinga Sasori. Membuatnya berhenti dan menoleh sebentar. Gadis itu tampak menepuk nepuk sweaternya yang terkena sedikit tetesan air hujan sambil mengomel sebal. Sasori hanya tersenyum sebentar. Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu selalu mengeluh, pikirnya. Kemudian berjalan menuju ruang OSIS.

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau menyimpannya?" Tanya Konan sambil menyodorkan sebuah flashdisk.

"Apa ini? Untuk apa?" Sakura balik bertanya. Ia bingung kenapa benda itu diberikan padanya.

Rapat OSIS siang itu berakhir sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Sakura baru saja akan keluar dari ruang OSIS kalau saja Konan tak menahannya.

"Aku ingin kau yang menyimpan data-data penting itu. Flashdisk itu berisi konsep-konsep acara ulang tahun sekolah dan beberapa file penting lainnya." Konan tersenyum saat Sakura mengambilnya dengan ragu-ragu "Kamarku itu acak-acakan. Dan karena itu barang-barangku sering hilang. Aku takut flashdisk itu juga hilang. Aku bisa mati kalau itu terjadi."

"Oh." Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sesaat kemudian ia bertanya "Benarkah?" Ia tertawa "Maksudku… kamarmu acak acakan? Yang benar saja."

Konan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau berkata seolah-olah itu hal yang mustahil terjadi. Memangnya kenapa?" Ia menaikkan alisnya.

"Yang aku tahu kau itu sangat feminim. Bukankah aneh kalau ternyata kamarmu acak-acakan?"

"Apa aku seperti itu? Ah, itu tidak benar. Sudahlah, bukan hal yang penting. " Ia mengambil buku-buku diatas meja dan memeluknya di dada. "Ingat, flashdisk itu penting. Semua kerja keras dan kreativitas yang kita rencanakan selama sebulan untuk acara sekolah semuanya tersimpan pada benda itu."

"Semuanya?" Sakura membulatkan matanya.

Konan mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Selama sebulan seluruh anggota susah payah mengurus itu. termasuk kau kan? Kau bahkan terlihat frustasi." Ia tertawa sebentar. "Aku yakin acara tahun ini keren sekali. Dan kau tahu kan? Beberapa sekolah saingan kita selalu berusaha mencuri konsep- konsep acara setiap tahun. Jadi kau harus hati-hati. Aku pulang dulu." Ia menepuk pundak Sakura pelan. "Sasori pasti sudah menungguku di mobil." Gadis itu pun keluar ruangan dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya. Sasori? Pulang bersama laki-laki menyebalkan itu? Ah… ia tahu Konan dan Sasori memang sering pulang bersama. Rumah mereka berdekatan, sehingga jika Konan meminta pulang bersama Sasori, itu tak masalah bagi laki-laki itu. Mereka bahkan terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih yang serasi. Sakura juga tahu kalau Konan menyukai Sasori. Itu sangat terlihat.

Tunggu. Seperti pasangan kekasih?

Tiba-tiba ada yang bergejolak di hatinya. Apa yang ia rasakan? Kenapa ia juga memikirkan itu? Dan kenapa ada perasaan… tidak suka saat mengingat hal itu?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuang pikiran itu. Ada yang salah dengannya. Ia mungkin tak berani memikirkan tentang apa yang ia rasakan pada laki laki itu. Ego nya bahkan terlalu besar untuk mengakuinya. Takut mengetahuinya.

Ia mungkin terlalu lelah, pikirnya.

Alasan itu memang tak ada hubungannya. Tapi Sakura tetap mengambil kesimpulan itu. Ia hanya tak ingin memikirkan hal yang tak perlu ia pikirkan. Apalagi yang berhubungan dengan sasori. Itu saja.

.

.

.

"Kupikir orang mati." Sahut Sasori melihat Sakura yang berbaring di lantai atap gedung sekolah sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Sakura menghela nafas sebal tanpa mengubah posisinya ataupun membuka matanya. Ia sedang ingin menikmati cuaca cerah siang ini dengan tenang. Tapi laki-laki menyebalkan itu selalu saja datang. Ia pun tahu betul suara yang menegurnya adalah milik Sasori.

"Yang terlihat seperti orang mati itu kau, Akasuna, bahkan wajahmu terlihat datar dan dingin. Seperti alien."

Sasori tak membalas. Biarpun Sakura menutup matanya, ia bisa tahu kalau Sasori sedang tertawa pelan. Ia bisa mendengarnya.

"Hei, kau itu suka diam-diam mengikutiku, ya? Dimanapun aku, kau pasti datang mengganggu."

"Jangan besar kepala. Itu hanya kebetulan. Aku sendiri sering kesini kalau kelas kosong."

Sakura membuka matanya. Ia melihat laki-laki itu sedang berdiri di sudut atap sambil memandangi kesibukan kota yang terlihat jelas dari ketinggian itu. "Aku lebih sering kesini. Tapi tak pernah melihatmu."

"Kau tak melihatku, tapi aku melihatmu. Kau suka berbaring seperti orang mati disini. Kupikir kau orang yang aneh."

Kini giliran Sakura yang diam. Ia hanya memandangi awan-awan yang bergerak perlahan. Entah kenapa ia suka sekali melihat pemandangan itu. Rambut panjangnya dibelai lembut oleh angin. Dan itu adalah hal yang sangat disukai Sakura.

Beberapa saat keduanya diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing masing. Tapi kemudian Sasori memecah keheningan.

"Kau sudah mencatat buku yang ku pinjamkan kemarin?"

"Ha?" Sakura membasahi bibir bawahnya. "Oh, itu. Membukanya saja tidak."

Sasori tertawa pelan, "Kau pikir aku tidak melihat kemarin di kelas kau membuka buku itu?"

Sakura membuka mulutnya sedikit dengan gugup. Sasori tahu ia berbohong "Ah... aku hanya melihat lihat. " Ujarnya malu

"Dan barusan kau bilang tidak membukanya. Kebohongan yang gagal. Apa bedanya? Kau melihatnya, tentu saja membukanya juga."

"Diam kau, Akasuna!" Sakura kini duduk, tak lagi berbaring seperti tadi. "Akan ku kembalikan secepatnya." Ia melirik Sasori yang tersenyum. "Tak ada yang sedang bahagia disini. Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasori memasukkan tangannya di saku celana dan berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Ada yang ingin ku katakan." Laki-laki itu duduk tepat di samping Sakura. Sementara gadis itu hanya menatapnya. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasori.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menganggapku sebagai rivalmu?"

Sakura cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan laki laki di sebelahnya itu. "Ha?"

"Aku tak suka kau seperti itu. Tak bisakah kau menganggapku seperti temanmu saja?"

"Ha?"

"Aku tidak butuh kata 'ha' mu itu. Dan berhentilah bersikap terkejut yang berlebihan seperti itu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku tahu kau selalu kesal setiap kali melihatku. Dan selama hampir tiga tahun kau terus-terusan menganggapku sebagai rivalmu."

"Kau memang rivalku. Selama ini aku selalu peringkat umum di sekolah. Tapi setelah satu sekolah denganmu, aku selalu nomor dua. Bukankan itu menyebalkan? Tentu saja kau bukan temanku. Kita saingan."

"Kalau aku membiarkanmu menjadi nomor satu, apa kau masih menganggapku rival?" Ujar Sasori pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Namun Sakura masih bisa mengetahui apa yang ia katakan.

"Apa?" Ia menatap Sasori heran.

Sasori menarik nafas. "Kalau semester ini kau peringkat satu umum, apa kau mau menghilangkan kata 'saingan' itu? Dan menjadi temanku. Seperti orang lain?"

.

.

.

Belakangan ini Sakura jarang sekali melihat Sasori. Meskipun sekelas, ia tak tahu-menahu kemana saja laki-laki itu. Tapi beberapa saat yang lalu saat sedang mengambil sepatunya di loker, ia mendengar percakapan dua gadis di sebelahnya kalau Sasori bimbingan dan lomba.

Tentu saja. Dia memang selalu begitu. Guru-guru di sekolahnya mempercayakan Sasori untuk mewakili sekolah. Kadang ia merasa tersinggung. Kenapa hanya Sasori? Kenapa ia juga tidak? Padahal dirinya peringkat kedua setelah Sasori.

Tapi… mungkin belum saatnya saja. Pikir Sakura. Ia tak ingin terus-terusan memikirkan hal itu. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin iri. Sudah cukup Sasori membuatnya sebal karena selalu mengalahkannya.

Sakura mengecek arlojinya di tangan. Terlambat lima menit. Hari ini ia berjanji untuk menemani Ino menjenguk ibunya di rumah sakit. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga sambil menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, menghubungi Ino kalau ia akan terlambat.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggil namanya. Konan.

"Kau terlihat terburu-buru. Mau kemana?" Tanya Konan basa-basi.

"Aku harus menemui seseorang." Ia tersenyum dan menghentikan kegiatannya yang mencoba menghubungi Ino. Lagi pula ia belum juga mengangkat telpon.

Konan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Oh, bisakah aku meminjam sebentar flashdisk yang kutitipkan beberapa hari yang lalu padamu? Ada file yang ingin aku perbaiki. Ada sedikit kesalahan."

"Tentu saja." Sakura segera mencari flashdik itu di tasnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia kebingungan.

"Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Konan saat melihat Sakura yang mulai panik.

"Ah, tidak, tidak." Jawab Sakura sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. "Barang-barangku terlalu banyak disini. Jadi agak sulit menemukannya." Ia tertawa gugup. "Kemana benda itu?" Gumamnya.

"Sudahlah." Konan memperhatikan Sakura yang sibuk menghambur isi tasnya. "Akan ku ambil besok saja. Aku juga harus pergi sekarang." Ia menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Ah, iya, maaf membuatmu menunggu. Akan ku pastikan benda itu ada di tanganmu besok. Aku janji." Ujarnya dengan raut wajah menyesal

Konan hanya mengangguk dan melangkah pergi. Sementara Sakura masih terlihat kebingungan.

"Aku yakin flashdisk itu kutaruh di tas." Ia menggigit kuku telunjuknya dengan khawatir "Tidak mungkin benda itu bisa berjalan sendiri."

.

.

.

Ino dengan pelan mendorong kursi roda ibunya masuk ke taman rumah sakit. Setelah lama di rawat di dalam kamarnya, ibunya meminta Ino mengajaknya jalan-jalan di sekitar taman. Setidaknya kondisi ibu Ino telah membaik. Ia sudah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Dan sekarang ingin menghirup udara segar yang bebas dari bau obat-obatan. Aroma rumah sakit memang tak pernah menyenangkan.

"Kata dokter, Ibu boleh pulang hari ini." Ujar Ino memecah keheningan yang sempat menyelubungi mereka.

Wanita itu tersenyum lemah. "Ibu senang mendengarnya."

Ino menghentikan kursi roda di dekat air mancur disana. Ia tersenyum. Hari ini ibunya bisa pulang dan ia tak sendirian lagi. Ia menatap lekat ibunya yang tampak menikmati suara air sambil menutup matanya. Wanita itu tampak lebih tua dari usia sebenarnya. Ia tahu, ibunya itu terlalu banyak berpikir sejak ayah mereka pergi. Susah payah ibunya mengurus anak satu-satunya itu sendirian dengan segala keterbatasan ekonomi. Karena itu, ia sangat menyayangi ibunya lebih dari apapun. Karena wanita itu adalah satu satunya harta berharga yang ia miliki.

"Ino?"

"Ya, Ibu?"

"Maaf, Ibu harus membuatmu khawatir dan susah-susah mengurus Ibu. Tidak seharusnya Ibu sakit seperti ini. Bagaimana dengan biaya rumah sakit Ibu? Maaf, Ino." Mata wanita itu masih terpejam. Sudut matanya berair. Ia tak bisa membayangkan betapa menderitanya putrinya itu selama ini. Gadis itu masih terlalu muda. Seharusnya ia bahagia.

"Tidak usah pikirkan apapun. Aku akan melakukan semua demi Ibu. " Ino menghela nafas berat "Seandainya ayah tidak pergi.. seandainya dia.."

"Berhentilah menyalahkan ayahmu. Ibu yang salah. Seandainya Ibu bisa menjadi apa yang ayahmu harapkan, maka ia takkan meninggalkan Ibu, meninggakan kita. Maka kau tak akan memikirkan hal ini." Dadanya nyeri begitu mengingat semua itu. Ia tersenyum perih "Maafkan Ibu." Ia menarik nafas dan tertawa sumbang. "Seharusnya ayahmu bisa melihat putrinya sekarang. Tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang kuat. Ibu bahkan tak menyadari kau kini sudah besar…"

Ino menggigit bibirnya. Berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Ia memeluk leher ibunya dari belakang. Ia membisikkan kalimat yang pernah dikatakan ayahnya dulu. Kalimat yang mereka tanam dalam keluarga mereka. Namun sosok yang mengucapkan kalimat itu pergi entah kemana. Meninggalkan mereka.

Ibunya memegang erat tangan Ino, menahan sesak dan air mata. Semua sudah berlalu, menyisakan luka yang entah dimana obatnya. Ia tak ingin Ino membenci ayahnya. Karena ia sendiri tak pernah bisa membenci pria itu.

_'Aku tak pernah mencari surga, aku tak pernah penasaran surga itu seperti apa. Aku sudah tahu. Hal itu ada di depan mataku, aku merasakannya, ia memenuhi semua kebahagiaanku, keluargaku.'_

.

.

.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Ia benar-benar lelah mencari flashdisk itu. Ia yakin sekali, benda itu selalu disimpan di tasnya. Sudah ia cari di mana-mana. Loker, laci meja, sampai mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasnya di sekolah. Sekarang ia sudah mengacak-acak kamarnya, mencari benda kecil itu. Tapi tidak ada dimanapun.

Sakura mengerang frustasi. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Konan besok? Gadis itu sudah percaya padanya agar tak menghilangkan flashdisk itu. Ia teringat kata-kata Konan beberapa hari yang lalu kalau benda itu sangat penting. Semua hasil kerja OSIS selama sebulan tersimpan disana. Dan sekarang ia menghilangkannya. Bagus sekali.

Tiba tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Ia segera meraih ponselnya.

"Ino? Maafkan aku tidak bisa datang ke rumah sakit tadi." Ujarnya pada Ino di ujung telpon. "Hmm… aku kehilangan sesuatu dan sibuk mencarinya sampai lupa dengan janjiku. Maaf, Ino." Sambungnya dengan nada menyesal. "Oh, ibumu sudah bisa pulang? Syukurlah. Iya… iya.. baiklah. Terima kasih sudah mengerti. Hmmm, baiklah. Sampai jumpa." Sakura menyentuh icon merah di layar ponselnya untuk mengakhiri telpon.

Ia menghela nafas. Untung saja Ino tak marah. Baru saja ia akan meletakkan ponselnya tepat di sampingnya saat ia merasakan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu.

"Foto?" Sakura teringat. Itu adalah foto yang pernah diberikan ibunya. Ia tersenyum sambil memandanginya. Ada tiga lembar foto di sana. Foto pertama adalah fotonya bersama pamannya, yang kedua fotonya bersama keluarga besarnya. Dan foto terakhir adalah foto yang diambil saat ia sedang memetik strawberry sambil tertawa bersama dua anak sebayanya. Dua-duanya laki- laki. Satu menggunakan jaket biru tua dan satunya lagi jaket hitam. Ia tak tahu nama dua orang itu. Yang ia ingat, mereka sama-sama memetik buah.

Sakura tertawa sebentar. Itu adalah pertama kalinya ia memetik strawberry secara langsung. Saat itu ia benar-benar bersemangat.

Tanpa sadar Sakura mengusap-usap permukaan foto itu. Ia rindu pamannya. Ia rindu saat saat dimana ia bisa bebas berlarian, tertawa, dan menikmati suasana yang hangat. Pamannya terlalu baik dan ramah. Senyuman pamannya membuatnya tenang. Sayang sekali, lima tahun yang lalu dia meninggal.

.

.

.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Sahut Konan kesal dan kecewa.

"Maaf." Bibir Sakura hanya bisa mengatakan itu. Ia tak tahu lagi. Ia sudah seharian mencari flashdisk itu tapi tak kunjung ketemu.

"Tidakkah kau tahu benda itu sangat penting? Apa kau bisa menggantikan semua kerja keras para pengurus OSIS selama ini? Sebulan kita susah payah, Sakura… sebulan!" Tampaknya Konan tak bisa menahan rasa kecewa dan amarahnya pada Sakura. Padahal ia benar-benar berharap gadis itu bisa menjaga flashdisk penting itu.

"Aku yakin, aku selalu menaruhnya di tas dan tak pernah ku pindahkan sama sekali." Hanya itu pembelaan yang bisa Sakura lakukan.

"Lalu kemana sekarang? Hm?" Konan mendesah kesal "Astaga..."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Ia menunduk. Tak sanggup melihat wajah Konan. Gadis itu tak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya. Ia juga merasa tak enak hati. Bagaimanapun, Sakura sangat menghargai Konan, gadis itu selalu ramah dan bersikap dewasa. Tapi kali ini ia benar-benar mengecewakannya. Tidak, mengecewakan seluruh teman-temannya yang sudah susah-susah bekerja keras untuk acara sekolah.

"Sekarang apa? Apa yang harus dilakukan?" Konan menghela nafas. "Aku benar-benar kecewa." Sebenarnya ia tak tega memarahi Sakura seperti ini. "Aku yang salah." Ia tersenyum kecut. "Tak semestinya benda itu kutitipkan padamu."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Ada raut penyesalan di wajah Konan. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa sangat bersalah. "Maaf."

Konan menatap Sakura lekat. Ia menelan ludah. "Aku harap konsep acara itu tidak diketahui orang lain." Ujarnya nyaris seperti bisikan dengan nada kesal kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura bisa merasakan Konan menyenggol sedikit bahunya.

"Maafkan aku, ini sepenuhnya salahku!" Sahut Sakura. Namun sepertinya Konan enggan untuk berbalik melihat Sakura. Ia tetap berjalan menjauh.

Bibir Sakura bergetar. Ia ingin menangis. Tapi ia berusaha menahan.

_'Jangan menangis.. jangan…'_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Hari ini ia berusaha memutar otaknya untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahannya. Ia mencoba memikirkan ide-ide baru untuk acara sekolah. Ini adalah kesalahannya. Selagi flashdisk itu belum ditemukan, ia akan mencoba membuat konsep-konsep baru.

Ia mengamati layar laptop di hadapannya. Ia ingat, masih ada konsep awal untuk acara. Dan ia ingin mengembangkan kembali konsep itu. Tangannya sedari tadi sibuk mencoret-coret kertas di hadapannya. Ia butuh ide segar.

_BEEP_

Ponselnya bergetar. Ada pesan masuk.

"Konan?" ia mengerutkan dahi.

FROM: KONAN

_Coba lihat siaran televisi lokal sekarang._

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil menyalakan televisinya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura terkejut luar biasa. Ia bahkan hampir lupa bagaimana cara untuk bernafas. Apa ini? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?

Di layar televisi terlihat jelas, ada siaran mengenai acara ulang tahun sekolah sainganya disana. Dan konsep yang mereka gunakan… sama persis dengan konsep acara yang dibuat oleh Sakura dan pengurus OSIS lainnya!

Sakura membekap mulutnya. Ia menjatuhkan tubunya di sofa kamarnya.

Bagaimana ini?

Sudah pasti flashdisk itu ditemukan oleh salah satu siswa sekolah lain. Tapi bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Seingatnya ia tak pernah menjatuhkan benda itu. Benda itu tersimpan rapi dan tak pernah ia sentuh di tasnya. Apalagi ia menaruhnya di kantung paling dalam tasnya.

Sakura menelan ludah. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang akan dikatakan semua orang di sekolahnya besok padanya? Ini fatal. Fatal sekali.

Konsep acara itu bocor dan kini digunakan oleh sekolah lain. Hasil kerja keras semua pengurus OSIS selama ini sia-sia. Itu karena dirinya. Ponselnya kini berkali-kali berbunyi. Entah pesan masuk ataupun panggilan telpon. Itu pasti dari mereka. Ia tak berani melihat ponselnya sekarang.

Sakura memeluk lutunya, takut. Ia takut sekali. Ia harus siap mental besok.

.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Konan menghela nafas. "Aku benar-benar kecewa."

"Maaf."

"Aku harap konsep acara itu tidak diketahui orang lain."

"Maafkan aku, ini sepenuhnya salahku!" Sahut Sakura.

Bibir Sakura bergetar. Ia ingin menangis. Tapi ia berusaha menahan.

_'__Jangan menangis.. jangan…'_

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School Memories : Friendship & Love ****Auttle Leaf**

**Warning : Don't Like Don't Read**

**- PART TWO -**

* * *

Entah ini yang ke berapa kali ia mendapatkan pandangan sinis dan bisikan kesal siswa siswa di sekolahnya. Sepanjang hari, setiap langkahnya seolah perhatikan. Tatapan-tatapan menuduh dan menyelidiki. Sakura tak sanggup melihat semua ini.

Ia berjalan gontai ke kelasnya. Sepuluh menit yang lalu, mendadak ada rapat pengurus OSIS. Disana Sakura benar-benar diintrogasi. Puluhan pengurus menanyainya, menuduh, bahkan beberapa yang lainnya marah-marah padanya. Sebenarnya saat itu ia ingin menangis. Tapi ia tahu, ia harus tetap kuat.

Sakura hanya bisa menjelaskan dengan seadanya. Karena memang ia tak tahu, kenapa flashdisk yang ia simpan baik-baik itu berada di tangan sekolah lain. Mau tidak mau ia harus menerima ini.

Saat memasuki kelasnya, suasana yang tadinya gaduh, mendadak diam.

"Lihat, lihat, dia datang"

"Bagaimana bisa dia se-tega itu?"

"Benar-benar gadis yang menyebalkan."

"Hei, apa yang dipikirkannya? Dia mengecewakan semua orang."

Sakura bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu. Hatinya benar-benar sakit sekarang. Semua orang menyalahkannya. Ia tahu, tak ada gunanya menjelaskan lagi. Semua orang seakan menutup telinga. Yang mereka tau, Sakura salah, ia membocorkan konsep itu.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa anak itu masih berani menampakkan wajahnya disini!" Sahut seorang gadis. Ia adalah salah satu pengurus OSIS di sekolah.

"Dia mengkhianati sekolah. Penghianat!" Sahut yang lainnya.

"Kalau disimpan bai-baik, mana mungkin benda itu hilang? Alasan saja. Memang sejak dulu dia mungkin tak ada niat untuk mengabdi pada sekolah! Dia hanya menginginkan jabatan!"

Siswa yang lain setuju. Menyorakinya, dan berbisik bisik.

"Aku… bukan seperti itu…" Gumam Sakura pelan. "Aku tulus mengabdi. Bukan untuk jabatan..." Ia tahu ucapannya tak terdengar sama sekali oleh mereka. Ia hanya bisa tertunduk di bangkunya. Mendengarkan omelan teman-temannya yang membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

_'Jangan menangis… jangan…'_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura berniat menenangkan diri di tempat kesukaannya, di atap gedung sekolah. Sejam yang lalu sekolah sudah sepi. Hanya tersisa beberapa orang saja. Seperti biasa, Sakura belum pulang. Tapi kali ini bukan untuk urusan OSIS atau semacamnya. Ia ingin tinggal lama di atap gedung sekolah. Melihat awan-awan yang mungkin bisa membawa pikirannya jauh dari masalah yang ia dapatkan hari ini. Setidaknya untuk sebentar saja.

Tapi langkahnya tertahan. Ia melihat Ino disana. Sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telpon. Sakura tersenyum. Mungkin Ino satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti keadaannya sekarang. Sejak tadi ia memang tidak melihat gadis itu. Baru saja Sakura hendak menyapa Ino, ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Ino di telpon.

"Aku tahu. Hm. Kau harus merahasiakannya." Ino memindahkan ponselnya ke telinga sebelahnya "Kau sudah membayar semuanya? Ya... biaya rumah sakit. Hm. Iya. Aku sudah susah-susah memberikan flashdisk itu padamu…benar… iya. Acara sekolah kalian sukses kan?"

Sakura menahan nafas. Apa yang Ino bicarakan? Ia benar-benar tak berani memikirkan hal yang buruk tentang Ino. Tidak, tidak mungkin Ino seperti itu.

"Iya.. dia dekat denganku, dan aku tahu dimana ia menyimpan flashdisk itu, jadi dengan mudah aku bisa mendapatkannya. Sudahlah. Lain kali jangan menelponku lagi. Aku tak mau ada yang curiga. Yang terpenting kita impas. Itu saja."

Ino tampaknya belum menyadari kehadiran Sakura yang jauh berdiri di belakangnya. Sementara Sakura masih berpikir keras. Apa… apa Ino menghianatinya?

Sakura cukup lama menyadari. Kini sudah jelas. Semua ini karena Ino. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan di kepala Sakura sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Ino berbalik. Ia terkejut setengah mati melihat Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Katakan kalau ini bukan kau..." Ujar Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

Ino menggigit bibirnya. Ia membuang muka. Sakura sudah tahu.

"Aku salah dengar kan? Bukan kau yang melakukan ini semua kan?" Sakura tertawa sumbang "Iya... tentu saja kau tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku."

Ino masih terdiam. Hembusan angin membelai rambut kedua gadis itu dalam keheningan.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku? Kau hanya perlu mengatakan bahwa itu bukan kau. Dan aku akan percaya." Sakura masih tidak bisa menerima apa yang telah terjadi sekarang, walaupun otaknya memaksanya memikirkan hal itu. "Kau tahu? Bagiku kau adalah sahabatku. Bukan, saudara perempuanku bahkan. Tidakkah kau berpikir hal yang sama, Ino? Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa-"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu padaku?!" Bentak Ino yang kini berani menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam. "Apa yang menyebabkanmu berpikir seperti itu, hah? Memangnya kau itu siapa? Kau tahu, aku tak pernah berpikir kau itu sahabatku, apalagi saudaraku sendiri!" Sahut Ino dengan hati yang menggebu gebu. Ia ingin menangis. Tak sanggup melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat sangat terpukul dan kecewa.

"K-kenapa? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang masih terdengar lembut meski bergetar.

Ino kesal dengan sikap Sakura yang tidak segera membencinya. Gadis itu masih terlihat menerimanya. Masih menganggapnya sahabat. Dan itu membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

"Kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa? Apakah percakapanku di telpon tadi kurang jelas? Kupikir kau sudah mendengarnya. Apa aku harus mengulangnya?!" Ino mengepalkan tangannya "Aku. Akulah yang mengambil flashdisk itu. Jika aku memberikannya pada orang itu, maka sebagai gantinya ia akan membayar semua biaya rumah sakit ibuku."

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kenapa tak kau tidak mengatakannya saja padaku?" Tanya Sakura. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"Kenapa harus kau? Untuk apa bersusah susah mengatakan itu padamu saat tawaran itu ada di hadapanku?" Ino menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang kabur. Air matanya berkumpul di matanya "Mulai sekarang, berhentilah menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu." Ia menarik nafas pelan-pelan, berusaha agar suaranya tak bergetar "Memuakkan."

_TESS…_

Sial. Air matanya jatuh tak tertahankan. Ino segera menyekanya dengan punggung tangan. Sementara Sakura perlahan mendekatinya. Dan…

_PLAKK_

Tamparan keras itu sukses membuat pipi Ino memerah. Sakit. Ino tahu itu sakit. Tapi tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dan kecewa yang Sakura alami saat ini.

Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan. Helaian-helaian rambutnya tertiup angin. Menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ia sadar, baru saja ia menampar Ino.

"Apa itu.. keinginanmu? Apa kau se-tega itu padaku?" Tanya Sakura penuh emosi. Kini ia bisa menerima apa yang terjadi. Ino yang ia anggap sahabatnya sendiri telah menghianatinya "Kenapa kau memilih jalan ini saat kau masih punya jalan lain yang lebih baik?! Kenapa kau berani melakukannya? Tidak bisakah kau berpikir dulu tentang ini?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau masih berpikir untuk hal yang menyangkut kebaikan orang tuamu? Aku… aku akan melakukan apapun untuk ibuku! Apapun! Walau nantinya kau akan membenciku, bahkan saat semua orang di sekolah menganggapku penghianat sekalipun. Aku tidak peduli lagi." Ino kini tak bisa membendung air matanya. Semuanya keluar tak tertahankan. "Kau boleh membenciku. Kau boleh marah! Pukul aku sebanyak yang kau inginkan!"

Sedetik kemudian Sakura menampar Ino berulang kali. Marah, kecewa… ia tak tahu lagi apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Dasar bodoh. Kau bodoh sekali." Sakura menghentikan tamparannya. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Ada sesuatu yang sakit di hatinya.

Ino menatap lekat Sakura. "Kupastikan ini yang terakhir." Ia berjalan dan menyambar bahu Sakura sehingga membuat gadis itu mundur selangkah. Ino pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung sendirian.

Selesai.

Apakah ini sudah selesai?

Apakah baru saja ia bertengkar dengan Ino? Apakah pertemanan mereka telah selesai disini? Atau ini mimpi?

Sakura lemas. Tak kuat untuk berdiri lagi. Ia hampir saja jatuh kalau seseorang tak memegang tangannya.

Sakura menoleh. "Akasuna?" Seketika hatinya nyeri. Ada perasaan aneh ketika melihat Sasori yang sudah tak ia lihat selama beberapa hari ini.

Kini laki-laki itu memegang tangannya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, ingin menangis. Ia tak kuat lagi. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Bahunya tergoncang menahan tangis.

"Menangislah jika kau mau. Mengislah jika itu harus. Jangan berpura-pura tegar." Sasori tersenyum padanya. Senyuman paling tulus yang pernah ia lihat.

Sakura tak berpikir lagi. Ia memeluk Sasori erat. Menangis dalam dekapan laki-laki itu. Tangisnya pecah tak tertahankan lagi. Ia tak sanggup membendung air matanya yang selama ini memaksa keluar.

Sasori membiarkan Sakura menangis sepuasnya. Gadis itu sedang goyah saat ini. Ia seakan bisa melihat sisi lain dari seorang Sakura yang selalu terlihat kuat dan baik-baik saja. Kini Sakura menyadari, laki-laki yang menyebalkan itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih menerimanya. Mau menemaninya di saat sulit seperti ini. Selama ini ia salah berpikir tentang Sasori. Ia salah besar.

Ia merasa bodoh saat ini. Ia tak tau setelah ini apa yang harus ia lakukan. Mulai saat itu, Sakura tak menginginkan apapun lagi. Ia menerima Sasori sebagai temannya. Tanpa syarat apapun. Sasori bukanlah saingannya. Bukan.

Sekarang di tempat itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Tak ada siapapun. Hanya terdengar isak tangis Sakura yang benar-benar menyedihkan dan suara angin yang berhembus…

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Sakura bekerja keras untuk membuat konsep dan perlengkapan acara sekolah yang baru. Setidaknya ia ingin membayar semua kesalahannya itu. Satu-satunya orang yang membantunya hanyalah Sasori.

Sakura sempat menyampaikan ide-idenya saat rapat OSIS. Awalnya seluruh pengurus masih belum terima dengan usulan konsep yang di sampaikan Sakura. Tapi Sasori menolongnya. Ia mengajak seluruh pengurus untuk tidak memikirkan ego mereka dulu, tapi berusaha untuk memikirkan bagaimana jalan keluar masalah itu. Terlebih lagi acara ulang tahun sekolah tinggal dua minggu.

Sasori membantu Sakura bukan karena imbalan atau apapun itu. Ia hanya ingin melakukan hal yang terbaik. Tak ada gunanya menyalahkan Sakura terus-menerus. Itu juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Sakura. Semua ini harus segera diselesaikan. Ini demi kebaikan semua orang.

Atas nasehat dari Sasori, seluruh pengurus OSIS yang pesimis kini mau bersama sama bekerja keras lagi. Yang terpenting adalah usaha, bagaimanapun hasilnya nanti, setidaknya mereka sudah berjuang untuk memberikan yang terbaik.

Sakura sudah hampir menyelesaikan tugas-tugas itu berkat bantuan Sasori. Sekarang ia hanya membutuhkan penyempurnaan dari para pengurus OSIS. Bagaimanapun semuanya takkan menjadi baik tanpa bantuan dari siswa yang lain.

.

.

.

Suasana malam itu tampak ramai dengan banyaknya orang-orang berlalu lalang di tengah-tengah kota. Konan dan Sasori berjalan di trotoar dengan santai. Terlihat sangat menikmati suasana malam yang di penuhi lampu -lampu yang terang-benderang di mana-mana.

"Sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini." Konan menautkan kedua jari tangannya di belakang badan sambil melihat keadaan disekitarnya.

Sasori tersenyum. "Benarkah?"

Konan mengangguk. "Sewaktu SMP, kita sering jalan-jalan seperti ini." Ia tertawa sebentar. "Tapi itu dulu, saat kita masih bebas dari beban-beban tugas." Ia mengingat dirinya dan Sasori kini tak sebebas dulu. Sekarang saja, keduanya masih mengenakan seragam dan baru pulang dari sekolah setelah menyelesaikan tugas sebagai siswa biasa maupun pengurus OSIS.

"Apa kau merindukan saat-saat kau masih sering berlarian kemana-mana dan pulang sekolah terlambat lalu diomeli ibumu, hm?"

"Hei, jangan ingatkan aku soal itu." Konan mendorong pelan lengan Sasori. "Kau juga kan sering pulang terlambat."

"Tapi itu karena kau yang memohon-mohon ditemani jalan-jalan." Balas Sasori dan keduanya tertawa mengingat itu.

"Hei, Sasori." Panggil Konan setelah tawanya mereda. "Lihat mereka. Bukankah mereka terlihat manis?" Ujarnya sambil memperhatikan sepasang kekasih yang tampak berkencan.

"Kenapa? Apa kau iri pada mereka?"

Konan menarik nafas. "Mungkin begitu." Ia memasang wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat.

Sasori tertawa. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencari pasangan saja? Bukankah kau gadis populer?"

Konan ikut tertawa. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau." Ujarnya membuat Sasori menatapnya heran.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang." Raut wajahnya berubah serius. Jari-jari tangannya yang berada di belakang badannya tampak semakin mempererat tautannya. "Aku menunggunya menyadari…" Ia tersenyum dan menunduk menatap ke bawah. "…sesuatu."

Sasori sempat terdiam selama sepuluh detik untuk mencerna ucapan Konan, sedetik kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Konan. "Aku kurang mengerti apa yang kau maksud. Tapi aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa kau sangat menyukainya." Laki-laki itu tersenyum bersahabat, membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. "Orang itu pasti sangat beruntung."

Konan berhenti melangkah saat Sasori mengatakan itu meskipun laki-laki itu tak menyadarinya dan tetap berjalan di depan. Ia melihatnya dengan tatapan sedih "Sasori... kau itu menyadarinya atau berpura pura tidak tau?" Gumamnya seraya menatap punggung Sasori yang semakin jauh darinya.

Sementara Sasori yang berjalan di depan Konan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, melihat bulan purnama yang tampak bulat sempurna. Ia menghela nafas dengan dahi berkerut. Masih terdengar jelas kata- kata Konan barusan di kepalanya.

_'Aku sedang menunggu seseorang...'_

_._

_._

_._

Kamar yang luas dan nyaman itu tampak remang. Hanya sinar bulan yang menerobos masuk membentuk diagonal melalui jendela besar yang sedikit menerangi ruangan. Sakura ada disana. Sendirian diterangi cahaya bulan yang menyorot padanya. Ia duduk di lantai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada springbed dengan earphone yang terpasang di telinga. Mendengarkan lagu yang mengalun lembut melalui handphone-nya.

Sakura menekan tombol ponselnya yang membuat layar ponsel itu menyala memperlihatkan wallpapernya. Ia menelan ludah menatap layar ponselnya. Ada fotonya bersama Ino di sana. Keduanya tampak saling merangkul dan tersenyum dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin . Ia ingat, foto itu diambil saat mereka berada di atap gedung sekolah.

Dadanya tiba tiba terasa sakit. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan angin malam yang meniup helaian rambutnya melalui jendela yang terbuka. Dingin sekali.

Dengan susah payah ia menahan kelopak matanya yang hendak menutup. Sebab bila itu terjadi, maka air matanya yang berkumpul mengaburkan pandangannya itu akan jatuh.

_'Sahabat…?'_

Kepalanya kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat Ino tanpa beban mengatakan hal yang tak pernah ia pikirkan.

_"Mulai sekarang, berhentilah menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu."_

Ia tak pernah melihat Ino lagi setelah itu. Kemana saja gadis itu? Apa yang ia lakukan? Kenapa dia menghilang?

Ada banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya. Ada banyak yang ingin ia katakan pada Ino. Banyak sekali sampai ia lupa apa yang harus ia katakan terlebih dahulu ketika bertemu dengannya nanti.

Sakura mulai mengingat saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Ino. Saat gadis itu tertawa lebar bersamanya, saat mereka menikmati es krim di musim panas, saat Ino datang ke rumahnya hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya padahal Ino sedang sakit, saat Ino memohon-mohon minta maaf padanya saat ia melakukan kesalahan, saat gadis itu ikut menangis bersamanya ketika ia mengalami kesedihan… juga saat…

Ah…

Sakura tak sanggup mengingatnya lagi.

Ia mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya seraya menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

Rasanya ia ingin kembali ke masa dimana keduanya masih berteman. Disaat saat semuanya baik baik saja.

Ada sesuatu yang lain di dadanya. Sesak.

_'Apa Ino masih sahabatku? Atau semuanya sudah selesai? Atau…' _

Perlahan ia terisak. Suara isakkan yang dipaksa berhenti itu perlahan terdengar jelas mengisi keheningan di kamarnya. Bahunya tergoncang. Ia masih saja menahan tangisnya.

Seharusnya ia membenci gadis itu. Seharusnya ia marah atas semua yang dilakukannya. Seharusnya…

Perlahan layar ponselnya mati otomatis. Wallpaper itu juga tak terlihat lagi. Dan sisi lain dalam dirinya kini berharap ia tak melihat foto itu lagi. Takkan pernah lagi.

.

.

.

"Ini luar biasa! Semua orang membicarakan kesuksesan acara kita!"

"Mereka juga mengagumi konsep kita. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, konsep itu jauh lebih disukai dari pada konsep lama yang telah dicuri oleh sekolah lain."

"Ah... kerja keras para pengurus tidak sia-sia selama beberapa hari ini."

Kini ruang OSIS penuh dengan suara-suara para pengurus yang terlihat senang dan puas. Acara ulang tahun sekolah yang dilaksanakan selama seharian penuh kemarin mendapatkan banyak pujian. Beberapa siaran televisi lokal yang meliput acara kemarin tampak mengaguminya dan mengatakan kalau ini adalah konsep paling segar yang pernah ada selama sekolah itu mengadakan acara ulang tahun.

"Hei, bukankah ini karena ide Sakura?" Konan tersenyum ke arah Sakura yang tampak mengutak-atik laptopnya.

"Tidak juga." Ujar Sakura gugup. "Ini kerja keras kita."

Semua berita buruk mengenai Sakura sudah menghilang sejak mereka tau bahwa yang membocorkan konsep acara sekolah adalah Yamanaka Ino. Gadis itu sendiri yang mengakuinya. Belakangan pertanyaan mengenai hilangnya Ino secara tiba tiba itu sudah terjawab. Ia mengundurkan diri dari sekolah.

Ino merasa bersalah dan malu untuk menampakkan wajahnya di sekolah. Dan memunculkan komentar-komentar dari siswa lainnya. Ada yang merasa kasihan padanya, ada ada pula yang menganggap gadis itu pengecut.

"Sakura, kami minta maaf soal kejadian itu. Saat kami mengintrogasimu sambil marah-marah. Aku paham itu pasti menyakitkan sekali. " Sahut salah satu pengurus OSIS disana.

"Ah sudahlah… kalian sudah terlalu sering meminta maaf. Aku sudah melupakannya. Itu hanya salah paham." Ujar Sakura dan dibalas senyuman lega dan senang dari pengurus OSIS lainnya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sasori.

"Semuanya." Jawab Sakura tanpa menoleh. Ia masih sibuk memperhatikan awan diatasnya yang bergerak-gerak pelan tertiup angin.

Keduanya kini sedang duduk bersama di atap gedung sekolah. Entah kenapa tempat itu menjadi tempat yang rutin dikunjungi Sasori dan Sakura.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku berterima kasih padamu, Sasori. Kau tahu? Kau sangat banyak membantuku."

Sasori terkekeh pelan "Aku memang orang yang baik, bukan? Apa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang?"

Sakura tertawa "Ya. Kau..." Ia berdehem. "teman yang baik." Ujarnya cepat.

Sasori tersenyum lebar saat Sakura mengucapkan kata 'teman' barusan. Cukup lama ia menatap gadis itu dan kemudian membuka suara "Terima kasih."

"Ha?" Sakura mengerutkan dahi. "Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya." Kini giliran Sasori yang mengatakan hal yang belum lama dikatakan Sakura. Sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa lepas bersama hembusan angin yang menerpa keduanya.

"Sasori..."

"Hm?"

"Apa aku boleh tanya sesuatu?" Sakura menjilat bibirnya. "Tapi kau jangan marah."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Sakura menarik nafas pelan-pelan "Apa… ada gadis yang… kau sukai?" Tanyanya ragu.

Beberapa saat Sasori terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"A-a..." Sakura salah tingkah. "pertanyaanku memang aneh." Ujarnya cepat. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tak mau menjawabnya. Maaf, mungkin ini pertanyaan yang kurang ajar dan…"

"Ada." Sahut Sasori seakan tak mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan. Ia bersikap seolah-olah itu hanyalah pertanyaan biasa.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang, ada." Tegas Sasori.

"Benarkah?" Mata Sakura membulat. Ada gadis yang disukai Sasori? Padahal tadinya ia hanya iseng menanyakan hal itu. Dan menebak bahwa Sasori akan mengatakan 'tidak ada'. Tapi ternyata...

Sakura masih menatap wajah Sasori namun pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Bolehkah… saat ini ia berharap? Berharap bahwa itu adalah dirinya?

Bagaimanapun, Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi.

Sasori tertawa. "Kenapa terkejut? Bukankah wajar? Atau jangan-jangan kau berpikir aku menyukai sesama jenis? Hei, aku masih normal."

"Bu-bukan itu. Hanya saja… y-ya cukup mengejutkan kau mau mengaku padaku kalau ada orang yang kau sukai." Sakura berdehem. "Apa aku boleh tau siapa dia?" Ia sekarang tidak tau mengapa pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya. Ia bisa menebak, Sasori pasti berpikir dirinya itu seperti orang bodoh atau orang yang menyebalkan karena mencoba mengganggu urusan pribadi seseorang. Apalagi hal yang sensitif, perasaan.

Sasori terlihat berpikir. Tapi raut wajahnya tak serius. Ia seolah-olah akan menjawab pertanyaan dari anak kecil.

"Seseorang. Aku bertemu dengannya sewaktu kecil. " Sasori tersenyum. "Dia gadis yang menarik. Dia bahkan tak berubah sampai sekarang."

_DEG…_

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Sudah pasti itu adalah Konan. Siapa lagi teman masa kecil Sasori selain gadis itu? Tidak salah lagi.

Seketika dada Sakura terasa sesak. Kini ia sadar, ia memang sejak dulu menyukai laki-laki yang tengah duduk di sampingnya ini. Bagaimanapun ia tak bisa lari atau pura-pura tidak mengerti lagi tentang perasaannya pada Sasori.

Seharusnya tadi tak ia tanyakan tentang hal ini. Seharusnya ia tak tahu. Dan seharusnya tadi ia tak berharap kalau orang yang disukai Sasori adalah dirinya.

Walaupun Sasori belum mengatakan siapa nama gadis itu, Sakura jelas tahu, itu Konan. Ya. Setidaknya perasaan Konan terbalaskan. Meskipun gadis itu belum tahu tentang ini.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Detik itu juga Sakura mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu?

Sasori memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sambil melihat awan. "Kupikir…" Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Membentuk senyuman kecil. "…aku ingin melihatnya setiap hari."

Sungguh, baru kali ini Sakura melihat laki laki itu bersikap terbuka padanya. Apalagi mengutarakan perasaannya. Itu adalah sebuah privasi dari seorang Akasuna Sasori. Laki-laki yang tampak tertutup dan dingin. Walaupun Sakura sadar, memang hanya padanyalah Sasori tampak bersahabat. Tidak pada siapapun. Iya. Karena mereka…teman.

Sakura tersenyum. "Dia gadis yang beruntung." Ia berusaha bersikap layaknya seorang teman. Bahagia ketika temannya bahagia. Dan mengabaikan perasaannya. "Sangat beruntung." Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasori.

"Kenapa begitu?"

Sakura menarik nafas. "Kau tahu? Berapa banyak orang yang ingin menjadi gadis itu?"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan." Sasori tersenyum setelah mendengar ucapan Sakura tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian suasana hening. Keduanya terlihat sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Enam bulan berlalu sejak mereka berteman akrab. Dan saat-saat seperti ini akan segera berakhir. Sebab sebentar lagi mereka akan lulus.

Sasori berbaring dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Menikmati hembusan angin yang lembut menyapu permukaan wajahnya. Ia tampaknya mulai mengikuti kebiasaan Sakura yang sering berbaring dan memperhatikan awan.

Awalnya ia merasa kebiasaan gadis itu benar-benar aneh. Memperhatikan awan? Apa bagusnya? Begitu pikirnya dulu. Tapi sekarang, Sasori mulai merasakan bahwa melakukan hal itu tidaklah seaneh yang ia bayangkan. Ia menyadari banyak hal yang indah diatas sana. Bentuk awan yang unik dan terkadang membentuk sebuah objek. Seandainya ia tak bertemu Sakura, mungkin ia takkan menyadari semua itu.

.

.

.

**Tiga Tahun Kemudian.**

Sakura memperbaiki syal cokelatnya yang menutupi seluruh dagu nya sambil berjalan di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang memadati setiap sudut kota. Ini adalah malam tahun baru dan semua orang sibuk merayakannya. Sementara dirinya sendiri tak tahu mau kemana malam ini. Ia sendiri heran mengapa ia menolak ajakan teman-teman kampusnya untuk berkumpul bersama dan memilih jalan sendirian tanpa tujuan.

Ia menghembuskan nafas. Hidungnya merah lantaran suhu yang benar benar dingin.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Ia melihat seseorang disana. Seseorang yang sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah Café terbuka yang terletak di tepi jalan, yang setiap mejanya hanya dilindungi payung besar berwarna merah.

Ia menyelipkan rambutnya di belakang telinga kanannya dan berjalan menghampiri orang itu tanpa ragu.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya Sakura pada seorang gadis yang tengah sibuk mengetik pada keyboard laptopnya.

"Ya. Silahkan." Jawab gadis itu tanpa menoleh.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Sakura sembari duduk di kursi yang berada di hadapan gadis itu. "Lama tak berjumpa."

Tiba-tiba gadis itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Sepertinya suara barusan tidak asing. Ia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat orang di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan terkejut. "Sakura?"

Sementara Sakura tersenyum lebar. Memperlihatkan barisan gigi putihnya. "Syukurlah kau masih mengingatku, Ino."

Ino menahan nafas. Matanya bergerak-gerak bingung menatap gadis yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Seperti tak ada masalah sedikitpun.

Sementara Sakura memesan minuman pada pelayan dan tak menghiraukan Ino yang tampak terkejut sekaligus heran memandanginya.

"Malam ini dingin sekali, kan?" Sakura tertawa. "Kau tahu? Aku sedari tadi berjalan sendirian dan tak tahu mau kemana. "

Ino masih diam.

Sakura menerima pesanannya dan menyesap minumannya itu dengan nikmat.

"Kenapa kau begini?" Ino membuka suara. "Kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi?"

Sakura tak langsung menjawab. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan. Melihat anak-anak yang memainkan kembang api kecil di tangannya. Semuanya tampak mempunyai rencana untuk merayakan moment yang hanya sekali setahun itu.

"Kenapa, ya?" Gumam Sakura. Ia tertawa sebentar. "Mungkin… kalau aku menemuimu tiga tahun yang lalu, aku akan menghujanimu dengan banyak sekali pertanyaan. Aku ingin sekali marah-marah. Karena aku sangat kecewa."

Ino menunduk. Meremes remas jari-jari tangannya sendiri.

"Tapi sekarang... " Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya pada cangkir putih minumannya. "kupikir tak ada gunannya lagi. Semua sudah terjadi." Ia tersenyum. "Kau juga melakukan hal itu bukan tanpa alasan."

Sementara Ino menatap keyboard laptopnya. Ia benar-benar menyesal pernah mengkhianati gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Ah… lagi pula acara sekolah waktu itu lebih sukses dengan konsep baru dari pada sebelumnya." Lagi-lagi Sakura menyunggingkan senyumannya pada Ino. "Jadi tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi."

"Sesederhana itukah?" Gumam Ino nyaris tak terdengar. Tapi Sakura bisa mendengarnya.

"Hm." Ia mengangguk yakin.

Suasana hening beberapa saat.

Ino menarik nafas pelan. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar. "Aku memang egois." Kini ia menyesal. Kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu membayangi pikirannya. "Betapa jahatnya aku waktu itu. Aku tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu, aku mementingkan urusanku sendiri." Ia tersenyum kecut "Dan menghancurkan persahabatan kita." Ujarnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

_TESS_

_TESS_

Air matanya menetes diatas keyboard.

"Kau tahu?" Ino menelan ludah. "Setelah semua itu, aku dihantui perasaan bersalah. Aku memang pengecut. Membiarkanmu dalam masalah dan pergi mengundurkan diri." Ia menertawai dirinya sendiri. "Aku selalu mengatakan bahwa ayahku adalah orang yang tak bertanggung jawab. Padahal akulah yang seperti itu." Ia menahan sesak di dadanya. Tak apa kalau Sakura mau memarahinya. Semua salahnya.

"Karena itu…" Ia menutup sebelah matanya dengan telapak tangan. "Maaf." Kemudian menyeka air matanya. Ia terisak pelan_. 'Bodohnya….'_

Sakura tersenyum. Matanya mulai berair. Tapi sebisa mungkin ia menahan tangisnya saat itu.

"Aku mau memaafkanmu." Ia tertawa sebentar. "Tapi dengan syarat."

Ino masih menunduk, diam dan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Sakura.

"Hapus air matamu sekarang juga dan jadilah sahabatku seperti dulu. Maka aku akan memaafkanmu dengan segala kemurahan hatiku."

Seketika saat itu juga tangis Ino pecah. Ia membekap mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Ia bersumpah bahwa gadis dihadapannya ini adalah orang paling baik yang pernah ia kenal.

Mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, ia berjanji akan menjadi sahabat terbaik Sakura. Dan takkan mengecewakannya lagi.

.

.

.

Sakura meletakkan sebuah surat yang tadi ia ambil di kotak surat sebelum masuk ke rumah tadi diatas tempat tidur. Ia melepas syal yang melilit di lehernya dan sarung tangan hangatnya.

Hari itu ia benar benar merasa senang bisa bertemu dengan Ino. Menghabiskan waktu dengannya meski hanya sebentar.

Ia mengecek jam di tangannya. 10 menit lagi sebelum tahun baru.

Sebenarnya ia ingin melihat kembang api di tahun baru bersama Ino. Hanya saja gadis itu sepertinya mempunyai urusan lain. Dan membuatnya harus pulang lebih dulu. Padahal sisa 10 menit lagi.

Ia membuka pintu yang menghubungkan antara kamarnya dengan balkon, dan berniat membaca surat bersampul putih tadi disana. Sekaligus ingin melihat ribuan kembang api yang akan diluncurkan sebentar lagi.

Ia duduk di kursi yang terletak di balkonnya, membuka surat dan membacanya.

**_FROM : Akasuna Sasori_**

**_Hai, apa kabar Sakura?_**

**_Ku harap kau baik baik saja._**

**_Mungkin kau akan bertanya kenapa aku menulis surat untukmu? Kenapa aku tak mengirimkan e-mail saja? haha. Itu karena aku ingin kau melihat tulisanku secara langsung._**

**_Happy New Year!_**

**_Pasti suratku ini sampai ditanganmu saat tahun baru…_**

Tiba tiba Sakura menoleh ke langit ketika mendengar suara riuh, tampak ribuan kembang api diluncurkan susul menyusul. Membuat langit yang tadinya gelap kini dipenuhi warna warna indah.

Sudah pergantian tahun.

Ia mengangkat alis seraya tersenyum _'bagaimana bisa pas sekali seperti ini?'_ pikirnya dalam hati dan melanjutkan membaca.

**_Aku benar kan?_**

Sakura tertawa sendiri. Ya. Sasori benar.

**_Sudah tiga tahun kita tak bertemu. Sejak aku harus ke Jerman untuk kuliah. Disini cukup menyenangkan. Aku berkenalan dengan banyak mahasiswa lain dari berbagai negara. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku ingin segera menyelesaikan kuliahku dan cepat cepat kembali. Menemuimu, dan menemui segala yang kurindukan disana_**_._

Sakura menahan nafas sebentar. Ternyata Sasori merindukannya.

**_Omong-omong, bagaimana kuliahmu? Aku dengar kau diterima di Universitas ternama. Tidak heran lagi, sebab kau adalah orang nomor satu di sekolah. _**

**_Sakura…_**

**_Kau tahu ini hari ke berapa setelah kau mau menerimaku sebagai temanmu? Bukan rival lagi? _**

**_Ini hari ke 1303._**

**_Hampir setiap hari aku mengingat saat kita sering mengunjungi atap gedung sekolah dan memperhatikan awan atau menebak objek apa yang terbentuk dari awan itu. Disini aku juga sering melakukan hal itu. Tapi tetap saja, suasananya akan berbeda._**

**_Ehm, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu._**

**_Bagaimana kabar Konan? Apa dia baik baik saja? setahun yang lalu dia mengambariku kalau ia sangat sibuk dan membuat berat badannya menurun. Karena itu aku khawatir dia sakit atau semacamnya. Sebab aku tau dia malas sekali menjaga kesehatannya kalau sedang sibuk._**

Sakura berhenti membaca sebentar. Ia menghela nafas melalui mulutnya.

Konan.

Sasori mengkhawatirkan Konan.

Seketika itu, ada yang bergejolak di hatinya. Walaupun ia tahu, memang sepantasnya Sasori begitu. Sebab Konan adalah gadis yang disukai Sasori.

**_Apa kau ingat saat aku pernah meminjamkan buku catatanku? Saat kau berpura pura tidak membukanya. Haha. Itu benar benar konyol. Kau sangat memalukan._**

Ia tertawa saat membaca bagian itu. Benar, Sasori meminjamkan buku untuknya dan ia berpura pura tidak membuka buku itu padahal kenyataannya ia mencatat isinya.

Mengingatnya saja membuatnya malu setengah mati.

**_Bahkan setelah kau mengembalikan buku itu, aku melihat ada gambar aneh di belakang buku. Ternyata kau menggambar wajahku dengan versi yang sangat jelek._**

**_Kau pernah bertanya, kenapa aku sering muncul tiba tiba dan membuatmu terkejut? itu karena aku penasaran denganmu. Banyak hal yang unik. Kau juga satu satunya orang yang paling suka mengeluh dan mengomel. Aku harap kau segera menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk itu. haha. _**

**_Bagaimana hubuganmu dengan sahabatmu Ino? Atau mantan sahabat?_**

**_Kau harus tau, kalau aku pernah melihatnya setelah kejadian diatap gedung itu. Dia juga mengis sejadi jadinya. Bahkan terdengar sangat dia menyesal sudah melakukan hal itu. Aku harap kalian bisa berbaikan. Dan kau.. jangan suka menangis lagi. Kau tahu, kau orang paling jelek di dunia ini saat kau menangis. _**

**_Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi._**

**_Sakura…_**

**_Apa kau ingat, dulu. Saat masih kecil kau memetik buah strawberry?_**

**_Apa kau ingat anak laki laki yang memakai jaket biru tua? Yang bersamamu memetik strawberry?_**

**_Itu aku._**

Bibir Sakura bergetar. Matanya mulai berair. _'Itukah kau, Sasori?' _Ia mulai mengingat foto yang pernah lihat. Ada tiga lembar foto. Dan salah dari foto itu ada dirinya, anak laki laki berjaket biru dan hitam.

**_Kau mungkin tak mengingatku. Tapi itu membekas bagiku. Walaupun saat itu aku hanya mengetahui namamu dan mengingat wajahmu._**

**_Mungkin itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa aku memilih sekolah yang sama denganmu. Dan menjadi salah satu jawaban juga kenapa aku sering memperhatikanmu._**

**_Aku harap aku belum terlambat. _**

**_Sakura,_**

**_Apa kau ingat, diatap gedung sekolah kau pernah bertanya apa ada seseorang yang kusukai? Apa yang aku rasakan?_**

**_Orang itu adalah kau, Sakura._**

**_Teman masa kecil, orang pertama yang membuatku sadar tentang perasaanku sendiri. Orang yang membuatku ingin melihatnya setiap hari._**

**_Sekali lagi, itu kau._**

**_Aku ingin membuat pernyataan._**

**_Aku menyukaimu._**

_TESS…_

_TESS…_

_TESS…_

Sakura membekap mulutnya. Dadanya terasa sakit. Kini air matanya bergulir jatuh dari sudut matanya.

Ia terisak. Entah saat ini ia harus bahagia atau apa. Tapi ada perasaan sedih menyelubunginya, saat ini. Ditengah tengah letusan kembang api di langit yang masih tersisa, ia sendiri. Menangis di tempat itu. Ia tak bisa lagi merasakan dinginnya angin yang berhembus menusuk kulitnya.

_'benarkah orang itu adalah aku?' _Selama ini ia berpikir gadis yang di sukai Sasori adalah Konan. Tapi kini telah terjawab. Seandainya ia tahu sejak dulu…

Matanya yang dipenuhi air mata itu bergerak gerak membaca kata demi kata yang ditulis Kris. Berharap saat ini ia tak salah membacanya. Jika ini mimpi, maka jangan pernah membangunkannya.

Sakura meremas kertas surat itu. Meletakkannya di dada dan memeluk lututnya.

_'kau tidak tau, tapi aku merasakan hal yang sama, Sasori'_

Sakura terisak pilu, memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Terutama saat membaca bagian terakhir dari surat itu.

**_Ini bukan perasaan biasa, kau tahu._**

**_Aku menyukaimu, sebagai seorang laki laki terhadap seorang gadis._**

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
